A collection of Dipcifica One-Shots
by Pazzer
Summary: Title says it all. Simply a bunch of Dipcifica One-Shots from across a varying timeline. My first story so all reviews and comments would be much obliged. Obviously Dipcifica


Chapter 1

Nothing had changed; the same mouldy shack, in the same boring town, with the same strange people. But in the years that had past from his first visit to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines had transitioned from the old noodle-armed, squeaky-voiced pre-teen mess into a… slightly taller noodle-armed; slightly less squeaky-voiced; teenage mess.

This was the teens 4th visit back to the Mystery Shack in as many years, but it had become known that it would be their last vacation to the small town in Oregon: the twins would not be going back to their (former) home in Piedmont.

As much as Dipper and Mabel cared for their parents and family back in California, the friends and bonds the two had made over the years in Oregon were now too strong to be interrupted by having to return home any longer.

It took a solid year for the siblings to convince their parents into allowing them to live with their Grunkle Stans. Dipper and Mabel felt as though their experiences in Gravity Falls had left a strong impact on them, and their parents knew that keeping them in California 'for one more year' was only ever going to delay the inevitable.

Their parents were rightfully worried about sending them to live hours away, but with a convicted criminal in the middle of nowhere, and a crazy long lost scientist brother too! Not a chance in hell! But after months of shouting, crying and apologizing, they believed that the now 16 year old pair were mature and sensible enough to leave home.

Well, Dipper was anyway.

Dipper lay on his bed at the shack, staring intently at the 2nd journal. At the end of their first summer in Gravity Falls, Grunkle Ford had gifted all of the journals to Dipper as a 13th birthday/ parting gift. Everyone back in Cali thought Dipper was majorly cuckoo clock when he arrived back at school, waving a weird journal around, claiming to have encountered Lumberjack Ghosts, Shapeshifters and socially challenged Gnomes. You can take the man out of Gravity Falls, but you can't take Gravity Falls out of the man.

Dipper was deep into some hidden hieroglyphics he'd found at the back of the journal when he heard a car pull up to the outside of the Shack. His eyebrows shot up and went over to the window to investigate.

A long, extravagant, hot pink limousine had pulled up outside his residence. He knew of only one person in the entire world who could be shallow enough to spend millions on a limo and end up painting it pink. The car was so clean Dipper had to wince in order to not have the suns ray indirectly blind him.

Pacifica Northwest stepped out of the bright mess. She threw a wad of money as big as her fist at the driver who quickly drove off. Dipper's eyes widened at the sight of the striking blonde. She certainly had changed from the small 12 year-old he had saved from that Lumberjack Ghost all those years ago. He wasn't going to complain.

Pacifica stood at the entrance to the Mystery Shack, one hand on her hip and the other banging away at the wire-frame door. Her fist hit the door so hard Dipper felt the floor of the Shack shake.

He poked his out of the window and yelled at the angry teen. "You know it's more common for people to ring the bell than to break down the door" Dipper shouted with all the smugness in the world. He was soon lucky to miss the rock that was flung in his direction.

"Temper, temper."

Pacifica hurled another rock up at him and this time hit her target. "Let me in Dork Boy, or next time my Stiletto's will get lodged in that big head of yours!" Pacifica crossed her arms and gave a small, victorious smirk, while Dipper now rubbed the red mark that was forming on his birthmark.

Dipper headed downstairs with a smirk too. As Dipper opened the door, Pacifica charged into the shack. Other people may have found this to be rude, but Dipper was all to accustom to Pacifica's bullish ways. He actually found her confidence to be rather admirable.

Pacifica examined the Shack before turning back to Dipper. He may still have the noodle arms and a squeaky-ish voice, but he was certainly… different. The small puffy cheeks that used to hold his face together had disappeared to reveal strong, masculine cheekbones. His noodle arms still prevailed, however they were now supported by broad, manly shoulders. The new glasses he'd been prescribed suited his face perfectly, giving an air of even further intelligence. Pacifica certainly approved of what she saw.

"How can you even bare to live in this hovel?" Pacifica wiped her finger along the counter, lifting it with disgust to show a thick layer of dirt on her finger tip.

Dipper's thought were drifting elsewhere. His eyes scanned Pacifica's body, marking each part of her finely tuned shape. He too was happy with the way she'd grown. The purple tank top she was wearing showed off her figure marvellously, not to mention the sports shorts she was wearing. The Oregon sun had turned her skin into a beautiful tanned colour. His eyes were drifting into dangerous territory until he was interrupted by Pacifica's snapping fingers.

"Earth to Dipper. You still in there?" Dipper jumped back, with his cheeks flushing red, hoping she hadn't caught him spying.

"So… word around town is that you and Mabel are here to stay?"

"How did you know that?" Dipper gave a puzzled look, having readjusted his glass from the previous fright

"Are you kidding, Mabel's covered her entire Facebook feed with the news"

"How could I not have guessed" Dipper gave a long sigh at his sisters lack of privacy.

"By the way, where is Mabel?" asked Pacifica

"She's out with Candy and Grenda. She wanted to go on a 'flirting spree'." Dipper said with a sarcastic tone

"What about Stan and Ford? Wendy? That weird hamster guy?"

"His name is Soos"

"Whatever" said Pacifica in the classic valley-girl tone she'd started to develop

"The Stans took out the Stan-o-War and went fishing, Soos is helping Abuelita move in with him and Melody and Wendy ran out to watch Thompson pee on an electric fence to see if it'd shock him."

The pair couldn't help but giggle at that last one. They laughed themselves into an awkward silence and caught each other's gaze. Dipper blushed and tried to think of something to say.

"So... Erm… Do you maybe wanna...? Y'know… hang out for a while?" Dipper finally managed to squeak out something, but Pacifica's neutral expression wasn't helping to alter his anxiety.

"Well I certainly come all this way to buy a 'Schmebulok Ring' or a "Rock-That-Looks-Like-A-Face-Rock keychain'. Seriously, who the hell comes up with this crap?"

"So was that a yes or a no?" Dipper tried to sound assertive, but following it up with blushing and scratching the back of his neck only made him look more innocent.

"I have a better idea." Pacifica started to move towards Dipper. The breach of his personal space wavered Dipper's composure, but by the time he was falling, she'd clasped her arms around his waist. He was now considerably taller than Pacifica, but she was able to keep him on his feet.

"Two teens. Alone. Nothing else to do." Pacifica stood on her toes and moved towards Dipper's ear. She leant in and whispered in Dipper's ear "How about we carry on from last summer".

Dipper shot back like a bullet; his cheeks flushed a bright shade of Crimson. He stared intently into Pacifica's eyes, unsure of the next move to make. Eventually Pacifica realized she was going to have to take the lead, and crashed her lips and Dipper's

Pacifica lifted her hands to around Dipper's neck, and he moved his further, and further down her back. Only stopping their kiss to make their breath back, they stood at the front of the shack for what seemed like an eternity, before Dipper noticed tears starting to well up in Pacifica's eyes

Dipper pulled from Pacifica "What's wrong?"

Pacifica looked down at the ground. She didn't want Dipper seeing her in such a state. "Nothing, really, it's just… every time we've been together… you always seemed to up and leave every time I think we're getting somewhere. I'm just happy you're finally able to stay here… with me" Pacifica wiped her eyes and looked up at Dipper. She hauled him a strong hug and returned her embrace.

"Well, there's no need to worry about that. I'm working her at the Shack now, so I'm always here for you now. But that does mean you're now going to have to get used to staying in this hovel!" he quipped. His laughter was quickly cut out by Pacifica's crashing her lips back against his again.

Dipper was dragged onto the living room couch, with Pacifica situated on top of him. "This is way better than working a day at the counter!" Pacifica stifled her laughter and took another long glare in Dipper's dark, brown eyes. She moved back in for another kiss. They were now in their own little fantasy world, deaf to the world. This was most likely why they didn't hear the front door open.

"Hey Dippingsauce, I was gonna go get something to eat, wanna com- OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAA-"

Mabel's scream was cut short as she collapsed on the floor from the shock.

"Oh my God, Dipper we need to help her!" Pacifica screamed

"Right, you go get a blanket and pillow; I'll make a fresh batch of Mabel Juice!"

Dipper ran to the kitchen and whispered to himself "Well, that could've gone a whole lot worse!"


End file.
